1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a portable barbecue box. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable barbecue box that may be used to barbecue or cook steaks, beef, hotdogs, burgers and other kinds of food and that is easy to clean, environmentally friendly and economical.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the contemporary society, with the fast development of urbanization, work and daily life become ever more stressful. People start to put more emphasis on their leisure activities and hope to use leisure activities to balance their life.
Among the leisure activities, barbecue activity is a popular one. Via the process of barbecue activity, while enjoying the delicious food, people may become closer.
In the traditional barbecue activity, we have to prepare food, iron frame, charcoal, etc. If something goes wrong, such barbecue activity may be greatly affected and quarrels may occur between friends.
In addition, the use of improper barbecue devices may create a lot of garbage, grease and ash, which pollute our environment, and may even cause fires.
In this invention, a portable barbecue box is disclosed. The portable barbecue box of the present invention is compact, easy to use, easy to carry around and environmentally friendly. It may be used in the outdoor and in our home. After the inventor put in a lot of effort in the subject and experiments have been carried out, the inventor has successfully come up with the portable barbecue box of the present invention.